


Unkissed

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/F, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sitting in a café in Melbourne, waiting for the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkissed

A distant sound of vague voices, indistinguishable from each other, fill the cafe. There’s a handful of empty chairs, clustered tightly together around small, wooden tables. Sitting by the window in a two-seated table, Kimiko taps her fingers against a half empty mug, glancing over the other patrons. 

She presses her phone screen, the time flashing in tall lettering, before she sighs. She returns to drumming against the porcelain, her head bowing over her hands. 

A bell rings from above the front door and Kimiko’s eyes fly to the person. Her back straightens in her chair as new found light blooms in her heart. 

“Hey! Sorry, the train was delayed,” Lena explains, dropping her bag down beside her as she tugs off her woollen gloves. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.” 

“You didn’t drive?” 

“Nah, too far from Albury. The V-Line’s pretty good now, anyway.” Lena’s hand rises to call over a waiter. “Do you want another coffee? My treat.” 

“A-Albury?” 

“Oh, yeah, didn’t I mention that on Instagram?” Lena laughs, then stops as her face brightens. “Before I forget, I’ve got something for you.” 

“Did you find that Christmas photo?” 

“No, I’m still halfway through unpacking some of my stuff, but Dan’s pretty good with organising all that, he’s probably packed it up with all the uni work. He’s quite…” She pulls her bag into her lap, rummaging through its contents. 

Kimiko’s face drops. “Daniel’s helping you move to Albury?” 

“Ah, here it is.” 

Lena pulls out the card, smiling as she hands it over. The cream, silken shine of the envelope gives the contents away. That and the ring. Its a sensible ring, with four small diamonds sitting atop of the band and one larger diamond in its centre. Kimiko takes the invitation, her hand shaking as she slides it down, under the table. 

The waiter comes over and Lena orders banana bread and a hot chocolate. When he turns to Kimiko, she mumbles out, “another cappuccino, please.” 

Lena starts talking about Dan again, her voice prattling on about him and his work at the LibraryMuseum. With each mention, Kimiko clutches the cream envelope until the invitation bends in her grip. 

“Are you okay, Kimi?” 

Kimiko exhales, lifting her head with a wide smile on her face, “Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom quickly. Sorry.” 

“What – oh, yeah, of course. Is there one here?” 

“Next door, I’ll be right back.” She rushes out the front door, down the street, dodging pedestrians as she strides over to the bridge near the Gallery of Victoria. Her hands curl over the green railing as she draws in a deep breath, shutting her eyes from the Melbourne scenery. 

“You left your bag behind.” 

Kimiko’s eyes snap open. Lena’s taller than her by a good head, its easier just to stare at her shoulder. “I was going to come back.” 

“No, you weren’t. You were panicking.” Kimiko doesn’t reply. She stares at the coat, red-rimmed as tears pool and slip down onto her eyelashes. “You left me a voicemail last year. Do you want to talk about that?” 

“No, it’ll ruin everything.” 

“Yeah, it will.” A silence holds between them, and Lena sighs, wrapping her hand over Kimiko’s. 


End file.
